A new time place and love
by piccolosgirl
Summary: Sheta lets out some untold emotions.rnSheta can't take it any more. She falls to the ground crying. Gohan comforts her by holding her in his arms and they fall asleep as they are because they are so tired.
1. Default Chapter

"Why? Why did he do that?" Sheta cried the ground. She was in the ship running around looking for Gohan. "Why did you kill your self? If you'd only have told me I could have gotten you." She thought.

"I know I heard him scream. GOHAN, where are you !" she screamed. "You where the only one I trusted. Why did you leave now when I need you the most?" she thought between tears. Gohan answer me she called with more tears falling."

"I've got to find Gohan. I know he's going to be in pain. We where the only two that really cared for him." She said running around still.

She was running around so much and crying so hard she wasn't watching where she was going and ran in to Goku.

Goku had just teleported back from earth with some help. He didn't know how he was going to tell her or Gohan.

Goku turned with a goofy grin on his face but lost it almost a soon as it appeared. He had seen her cry once and that was when she was in a great deal of pain but that was just a single tear. She had begged him not to tell any one about it. She said it showed weakness on her part from how she was raised.

He knew she would be upset but not like this. She had tears running down her face. " I'm sorry Sheta I could not save him

"Goku where is . . . .she started to say.

" I'm sorry Sheta I could not save him."

"I know I could feel him and now I can't, but where is . . . ." she tried again

"No. He is no longer with us, he is gone." Said Goku putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I really am and you'll move on." stated Goku.

"Will you shut up Goku!" yelled Sheta brushing his hands away. "I need to find Gohan." She said hitting him on the head.

"Ow. I thought you meant . . . " he said before Sheta cut in.

"Don't say any thing more." She said with more tears falling. "Tell me where is Gohan."

"Last I saw he was in the storage room, but…." Before he could finish Sheta had run off knowing that Gohan needed her.

"I need to be strong for Gohan. I can sort out my feelings later on. He needs support and I'm the only one who knows how he feels. He's always been there for me now it's my turn to repay him for that." She said to her self, trying to stop her tears. That's what he said I needed to do.

(Flashback)

"Sheta come here." Said her master

"What is it?" She said walking out side.

"A friend of yours left this for you." He said handing her scrap of paper.

"Who is it from?" She asked.

"Just read it." She was told.

"Ok." She said reading it."

It said as follows:

Dear Sheta,

You and Gohan have been my closest friends; soon I must be leaving you. I ask that you not tell Gohan I'll tell him when the time comes. When I leave you must be there for him. He trusts you. Please tell no one they all soon will know. I'll still be with you in your hearts and watch over you.

In all do respects

A friend.

Sheta folded the paper and looked at her master.

"You know what you must do now go." He said and left.

She dropped to the ground and started crying.

(End flashback)

Now she was crying even harder. "Gohan needs me now! I'll do what you said but how?" she thought, as she caught her breath.

"No! How could you do that? Please! No it can't be! No." she heard.

"Gohan!" she cried. She started running again. She slowed down when she saw him.

Gohan was down on his knees punching the floor that now had dents in it.

"NO!" he yelled. "Its not true please not now." He cried

Sheta stopped and caught her breath. Then slowly walked up to him.


	2. Untold emotions

Sheta stopped and caught her breath. Then slowly walked up to him. As she did she said to her self "I have to be strong, no more crying, but what will Gohan think? That I don't care? No one can know how I feel till he does." With that thought she started crying again. "But how am I going to tell him?"

Gohan heard her. He got up thinking, "I'm the only one she has left."

Sheta could tell he had been crying even though he tried to cover it up with his usual hotshot smile.

He too could see that she had been crying, "her eyes," he thought, he'd never seen any emotion in them. When he thought that he did he'd look again but nothing would be there. Now there was no denying all she felt was coming out. He knew she would act all strong about it, like nothing had happened he had seen it before.

(Flashback)

"Gohan where are you going?" yell Chi-chi from the kitchen.

"Out side to find Sheta. I'll be right back, I just need to ask her something." He called back heading out the door. As soon as he walked out he saw her, down on the ground hands to her face.

Sheta looked up and saw him standing there; she stud up ran off and started to take off in to the sky.

"Sheta?" he cried and she flew away.

"What's wrong?" he thought.

Sheta came back an hour later. Gohan had been waiting out there for her. She looked as if nothing had happened.

"Hi Gohan." She said walking past him, hoping he would not ask about earlier.

Gohan got up from where he was and walked over to her. As sheta walked past he grabbed her wrist.

"Sheta I need to ask you something?" Gohan stated.

"If it's about earlier I had some thing in my eye ok and I took off because I needed to go take care of something." She said pulling free from his hold and walked away, just leaving him there.

(End flashback)

But gohan knew that she cared for him almost as much as he did if not more. So much that she would be dieing on the inside and he also knew that she could not do that now. For as soon as he thought that she leaned up against the wall as she said "I can't do this any more." and fell to the ground in tears.

No matted how hared she tried she couldn't stop.

Gohan lost his smile and ran to her. When he got to her, he dropped to his knees and pulled her in to his arms, starting to cry him self. They stayed there in each other's arms for what seemed like an hour just crying. They where both emotionally drained for they cried so much they feel asleep as they where, Sheta sitting on Gohan's lap with her head against his chest, and Gohan with he's arms around her and his head leaning on hers.

Sheta can't take it any more. She falls to the ground crying. Gohan comforts her by holding her in his army and they fall asleep as they are because they are so tired.


End file.
